Not a Bad Thing to Love Me
by mikotomisaka1422
Summary: I know people make promises all the time, Then they turn right around and break them When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding, But I could be that guy to heal it over time And I won't stop until you believe it 'Cause baby you're worth it'
1. Not A Bad Thing

**Not a Bad Thing**

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and a certain pink haired girl just woke up rubbing her eye and stretching her arm so that she can be fully awake "I think I'm going for a jog now" she said before standing up and stretch more, when she reach the front gate of the apartment she saw him.

"Good morning Hinagiku-san" he said with a smiling face.

"Good morning Hayate-kun" she replied while trying to hide her red face 'why does his smile always catch me off-guard?' she thought.

"Is there something wrong Hinagiku-san?" he said slowly walking towards her and before he could reach her she turn around and said "No I'm just fine Hayate-kun, I'll be going now, be back in a while" before can was leave pass the main entrance she stop and turn around and said "Hey Hayate-kun, can you ready the bath for me later then smiled and left.

'Why does Hanigiku-sans smile always catches me off-guard' he thought, then he snap out of it when "Hayate-kun, can you help me prepare breakfast" said by a beautiful looking maid "Ok Maria-san" he replied, he finish his sweeping and immediately help Maria preparing the foods.

'Why can't I just tell him that I love him' Hinagiku thought 'maybe because if I had the chance something bad is about to happen, or like when we were at that dinner I was about to tell him when he said that he was in love with Tennuoso-san' she continued 'or maybe I told him he will say "you love me, sorry but I don't date flat chicks"' that last thing that she thought made her angry, when she arrive back she was greeted "welcome back Hinagiku-san your bath is ready and breakfast is rice omelet" Hayate said, in reply Hinagiku she just said "thank you Hayate-kun" but with a sad tone, she then headed toward the bathroom.

"She looks a bit down don't you think Ayasaki-kun" said Chiharu.

"Your right, I think I did something that upset her again" said Hayate with a concern tone in his voice 'maybe I should talk to her' he thought, he then heard his name.

"Hayate-kun can you wake up Nagi" said Maria.

"Ok Maria-san" he replied then went to Nagi's room.

In Nagi's room

"Milady please get up you're going to be late" Hayate said shaking Nagi back and forth.

"I'm not going to school today Hayate, so please let me sleep" Nagi said with a sleepy tone

Few more tries but Hayate eventually given up, "I'm sorry Maria-san I can't persuade her".

"Well I guess we'll let her be today, how about you Hayate-kun?" ask Maria

"I need to go to school today" Hayate said while laughing.

"Then you should hurry, you're going to be late"

"Oh, sorry I'll be going then" he said rushing out of the mansion.

When he arrives at Hakuou, he was on his way to the clock tower when he saw Izumi seating at the bottom of a cherry tree looking a sad, he approach her and ask "Segawa-san are you ok?" he ask, and because the sudden surprise question Izumi just from her seat, "Hayata-kun, don't scare me like that" she said trying to regain her balance.

Hayate then help her get up "sorry if I scared you Segawa-san".

"Nyahahaha, no it was my fault for spacing out" Izumi said while scratching her head "Um, Hayata-kun can you seat with me for a while?" said with a flustered face and shy tone.

"Sure Segawa-san" he then seat beside her under the cherry tree.

Both of them did not talk unlit Izumi broke the silence "Um, Hayata-kun can I ask you something?"

"What is it Segawa-san?"

"Have you ever loved someone before?"

Hayate was quite shock about the question and Izumi notice it.

"You don't have to answer that Nyahahaha" she said trying to change the topic.

"To tell you the truth Segawa-san I have when I was in kindergarten" Hayate said.

'Could it really be him that boy that saved me, the one that I gave my first kiss?' Izumi thought, "What is she like?"

"Sure but I can't tell you her name" Hayate said

"Fine" Izumi said while pouting.

"She was like a goddess, her beauty has like no other, she was smart and kind, and most of all we both love each other, it was like a dream to me, and because of me it all ended" he then stop because he remember all that happened the good and the bad.

"Oh sorry for making you remember that" Izumi said.

"No it's ok, it was very long time ago 'actually she is living with me as kid because all her power were gone, but I can't tell you that'"

'So it wasn't him after all' she said to herself "But one time when I was walking at a forest I saw this girl being attack by a dog and I help her and after that that girl said she will give me a reward" Hayate said.

'It was really him' Izumi thought, "What did she give you then?" she finally asks.

"She gave me a kiss" he said sounding embarrass.

"He is you" Izumi said hugging Hayate.

"Segawa-san w-what are you doing?" Hayate said with a flustered face.

"Hayata-kun I was that girl you save from back then" she said also looking embarrass because she was hugging him for about a minute now.

"What, that was you, you're that girl that suddenly kis-" Hayate was cut-off when Izumi kiss him.

"Hayata-kun I'm sorry but, I can't hide my feeling anymore, I love you" then she kiss him again.

At the same time Miki and Risa was walking out of the clock tower when they saw Izumi kissing Hayate.

"Hey Miki do you have a camera with you?"

"Never leave home without one Risa"

"Are we going to do this or not?"

With that said Miki pointed the camera at Izumi and Hayate "I've always known that Izumi like Hayata-kun"

"Yeah I notice that to but I never thought she do it though"

"Let's show Hina" Then they both went up to the student council president's office.

In the student council meeting room Hinagiku, Aika and Chiharu were discussing about the upcoming cultural festival when Miki and Risa came in without knocking and continuously shouting Hinagikus's name "Hina, Hina"

"What do you two want, don't you have extra classes to go to" Hina said with an irritated tone in her voice.

"We have something to show you" then they show the video they just took.

Seeing that Hinagiku's eye grew large and I was filled with anger and sadness "Aika-san, Chiharu-san can we continue talking about the cultural festival later, I just need to finish something"

"Sure Hina, we'll be back later" said Chiharu exiting room and before Aika could exit the room herself she stop at the door and said "Hina, hear out what he has to say" then exit and close the door behind her.

"You two come with me to my office" Hina said in a furious tone.

"Hai" said Miki and Risa with a very nervous tone.

"Hey Miki I think Izumi will be in big trouble".

"Yeah I think so to" said Miki.

Ignoring the two that is whispering behind her Hina brought out her phone texted Hayate in her thought 'why Hayate' she said to herself trying to pull back the tears.

"Segawa-san please stop, what if someone see us" Hayate said.

Then Izumi pulled back and do what Hayate told her, she then sit again but now leaning her head at his shoulders.

Hayate was about to tell Izumi that he did not feel the same and only see her as a friend when he suddenly received a text from Hinagiku saying

_Mr. Ayasaki, meet at my office right now and please bring with you Miss Segawa_

_-Hinagiku_

"Segawa-san, Hinagiku-san just texted me saying she wants to see at her office" said Hayate To Izumi.

"What do you think Hina-chan want with us?" ask Izumi.

'I have a bad feeling this' he said to himself before escorting Izumi inside the elevator and went up to Hina's office and when they arrive they saw a very piss Hinagiku seating at her chair holding Shirosakura on left hand and a video camera on the right and a scared Miki and Risa at the back.

"So Mr. Ayasaki how was your day?" Hinagiku ask.

"Why do you ask Hinagiku-san?" said Hayate whie scratching the back of his head.

"Mr. Ayasaki please refer me president" Hinagiku said with a serious tone.

"…"

"If you're not going to speak then I will ask Miss Segawa then" Hina then focus her attention to Izumi "so Miss Segawa anything interesting happened to you this day?"

"Well Hina-chan, um.. I mean president well.. um.. the thing it" Izumi can't focus because of Hinagiku.

"Well it is clear that you don't know what I'm talking about, how about I show you then" Hina said signalin Miki to show them the video.

'What have I got myself into this time' Hayate said to himself.


	2. True Feelings

**True Feelings**

Miki then play the video and shock both Hayate and Izumi.

"So Mr. Ayasaki and Miss Segawa, do you deny that you're not the person the video right now?" ask Hinagiku with a serious tone.

"No" they both said at the same time.

"You do know the public display of affection is prohibited inside school premises."

"Yes, but it was mostly my fault, I was the one who kiss Hataya-kun" said Izumi, with that said Miki and Risa was shock but not as shock as Hayate was.

"And what is your reason why you kiss Mr. Ayasaki in the first place?" ask Hina.

Izumi was debating to herself if she was going to say it or not.

"Well Miss Segawa"

"I kiss him because I wanted to thank him for always saving me and most of all because I love him" Izumi said almost yelling.

Hina then tried to force herself not to cry 'what if Hayate-kun also love Izumi, what if he never talk to me again?' she thought, but still keeping her serious face so that no one can notice that she is suffering inside.

"Then as punishment both of you will be suspended for a week and you shall help us prepare the cultural festival" said Hina before signaling them that they are dismiss except for Hayate.

A few moment of silent filled the room before Hayate tried to reason with Hinagiku when she cut him off saying "Mr. Ayasaki, I know that you're going to reason with me to give you all Miss Segawa's punishment".

"I know that she did something wrong but-" he was then cut-off he saw Hinagiku crying, "Hinagiku-san what's wrong?" he ask.

'I can't take it anymore, it hurt so much' Hina said to herself with tears falling down her cheeks, Hayate then rush towards but she signal him to stop "Don't" said Hina trying to hide her face.

"Just get out Hayate-kun, please" said then Hayate can't do anything but do what he was told.

* * *

It was already night time and Hinagiku haven't arrived and Hayate was worried about even if she was crazy strong.

"If your worrying about Hinagiku, she just texted me that she will be sleeping at her parents' house tonight" said Chiharu to Hayate.

"Oh, thank you Chiharu-san" said Hayate faking a smile at her.

Chiharu was about to when she stop say to Hayate "by the way Ayasaki-kun".

"Hmm, what is it Chiharu-san?"

"You know if you truly care for someone, you should be by there side right now" after saying that she return to her room.

Hayate then rush out the mansion, "Hayate-kun where are you going at this time of night?" shouted Maria, "I'm just going to fix something Maria-san" Hayate said replying to Maria.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hinagiku's room, she was just looking at her notebook thinking if the person she loves is in love with someone else, 'what if that happens again?' she thought remembering what happened in Greece, then she heard her mother telling her that dinner was ready, she got up of her chair and went downstairs.

Hina ate her dinner quietly still looking a bit down and her mother notices it.

"Hina-chan is something wrong you're looking a bit sad" said with a concern tone

"Ah, no Mom I'm just tired" Hina said faking a smile at her mother.

But her mother notice the smile "Hina-chan I know, you know you can talk to me if their something is wrong" she said looking at Hinagiku "Is it about boys?" she ask.

"W-what, no Mom, I told you it's nothing" Hina said, then their doorbell rang "I'll get it she" she said leaving her Mom in the dining room.

She opens the door and to her surprise Hayate was their sweating and panting.

"Ha-Hayate-kun what are you doing here?" she ask.

"Hinagiku-san I need to tell you something" Hayate said while breathing hard.

"I don't need to listen to you" Hina was about to close the door when her mother stop her, "Mom what are you doing?" she ask "Hina-chan, don't be rude, he came here to tell you something you could at least offer him a drink and listen to what he have say" her Mother said inviting Hayate in.

"Fine" was the only thing Hinagiku said before closing the door behind her and went inside.

When they were inside Hayate seat on the coach still breathing heavily, while Hina was in the kitchen fixing him a drink when Miss Katsura look at him in curiosity, and then she finally ask "Hayate-kun, do you love my dauther?" she said softly so Hina will not hear it, "but before he could speak Hina came out of the kitchen and handed him the drink, then Miss Katsura stand and said "I'll be leaving you two to talk, and Hayate-kun feel free to stay here for the night"

"Thank you Katsura-san" he said then Miss Katsura went upstairs.

"So what is this important thing you're going to say to me?" said Hinagiku with a serious tone.

"What happened earlier" Hayate started.

'I knew it he does love Izumi, I he was not why would he protect her like this?' Hina thought to herself, "if we're going to discuss this again Hataye-kun I suggest you go home now because I won't change my mind" she said to Hayate, "and please tell your girlfriend if she's going to kiss do it if your outside the school" she stated.

"The thing is Hinagiku-san, first of Segawa-san is not my girlfriend and she kiss me because 10 years ago I saved her from this dog and as a reward she kiss, then she told me that she love me" He said to Hina.

"Please don't tire I know you said you love her to so-"Hina was cut off when Hayate suddenly stood up and hug her, "w-what a-a-are you doing Hayate-kun let go of me" Hina said trying to struggle away from him but it was no use she can't get away from his strong embrace "you already have Izumi, please don't hurt anymore" Hina she before busting into tears.

"She is not my girlfriend and I don't love her I only see her as a friend, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for always upsetting you" he said tightening his embrace.

Hina look up and their eyes meet and she stared at him.

"You know Hinagiku-san someone once asks me if I will ever love again" he said snapping Hina out of her trance.

"What did you tell them?" she instinctively.

"To tell you the truth I never thought about falling in love again after what happen to A-tan and Ruca-san, but I realize that I have already fallen in love with someone again" Hayate said then he lean to her ears and whisper "you know that person is already is right in front me, she is already in my arms right now and you know I don't want to let her go ever again" said before he release her from his embrace "I love you Hinagiku-san" he finally said it to her.

Hina then realize that Hayate, the person she loves had confess to her, she then hug him "I love you Hayate-kun" she said with tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

Hayate wipe the tears on her face then cupped her cheeks and slowly raise her head, his blue eye was looking at her beautiful golden orbs, their face was inches apart and then their lips connected, and it felt good for both of them, the kiss lasted for almost a minute but for them it was an eternity.

Meanwhile Miss Katsura was washing the dishes when she heard Hinagiku calling her and when she turns around she saw Hinakigu and Hayate holding hands and blushing furiously.

"Mom, can Hayate sleep here for the night" she said

"Of course" she said smiling at them.

* * *

**Please Review and Follow  
Update Soon..**


	3. I love you, Goodbye

**I love you, Good-bye**

_Flashback_

It was 7 in the evening and Izumi was in her room thinking about what happened earlier when suddenly the doorbell rang, she opened the door.

"Ha-Hayata-kun, what are you doing here?" she finally ask.

"I need to talk to you about what happened ealier" Hayate said looking straight at Izumi.

'He looks serious' Izumi thought "Sure thing Hayata-kun, come in" she then step aside and Hayate step inside the house.

"I'm just going to make some tea Hayata-kun, I'll be back" she said trying to go to the kitchen but suddenly she was pulled back by Hayate.

"There's no need for that Segawa-san I-" he was cut-off by Izumi.

"I know why you're here Hayata-kun, I know I'm not smart but I'm not that naïve" she said lowering her head so that the boy cannot see her sad face, there was a few moments of silence when Izumi said "Hayata-kun do you love Hina-chan?"

Another silence engulf the now both was looking at each other the Hayate spoke "Yes I do" he said still looking at Izumi.

"I see, then you should be by her side Hayata-kun" she said looking at him with a hurtful smile.

"Before I go Segawa-san" Hayate then hug Izumi as tight as he could "I will always be here to protect you Segawa-san" then he let go of her and heading straight to the door.

"Hayata-kun" hearing his name he instinctively stop and to his surprise Izumi suddenly kiss him on the cheeks and said "I love, Goodbye" then the door close.

Hayate just touch his cheeks and smile then he run as fast as he could, meanwhile Izumi was sitting behind the door and whispered to herself 'thank you Hayata-kun, I will never forget you' after that she smile and ready herself for bed.

_End of Flash_

Back at present time

"Mom, can Hayate sleep here for the night?"

"Of course" she said smiling "And Hayate-kun if you like you can sleep with Hina" Mrs. Katsura added.

Hina's face turn crimson red so did Hayate.

"I'm fine at the storage room Katsura-san" Hayate said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Hina, your sister will be sleeping here tonight so Hataye-kun can't use the storage room" said Mrs. Katsura.

"What, you could have earlier Mom" Hina said.

"Well I guess Hayate-kun will be sleeping with you tonight".

Hina was silent for a moment "fine" she finally said "Mom can you get me the extra futon" Hina added.

"Don't you remember your sister took that futon so she can use it at her room in your school, so, I guess you and Hayate-kun will be sleeping in one bed too?"

"It's ok if I sleep on the floor" Hayate said.

"If you really don't like to share a bed with him Hina, he can sleep with me" Miss Katsura said "Besides I sleep alone" she adds while giggling.

"Mom what are you saying, what will dad think if he hears you say that?" said Hina

"So you're going to share your bed with him?"

"Fine then" Hina said still looking red.

There was an awkward silent for a few minutes when Miss Katsura decided to break it "Then how about you two get wash and you can go to bed now".

"I'll go first then" said Hayate.

"I'll go get some of extra cloths for my father" said Hina.

Then it was time for bed, Hina was still nervous that Hayate was going to sleep with in the same ben, then some strange thought run through her mind 'what if he touch when I'm sleeping, I'm know that he loves my but his still a boy' and on cue a knock on the door put her back to reality.

"Um Hinagiku-san may I come in?" Hayate said while waiting for her to reply then he heard something crash inside "Hinagiku-san are you ok?"

"I'm fine Hayate-kun, you can come in now the doors not lock" Hina said "So how are we going to do this?" she added

"W-what d-d-d-d-o you mean?" Hayate said looking a little confuse and embarrass.

It took only seconds before Hina figured out why Hayate was acting strange, "What I mean is how we will sleep tonight?"

Hayate just scratch the back of his neck and laugh.

"You were thinking something weird didn't you!" she said angrily.

Hayate didn't reply immediately he was thinking how to evade this, he said "I'm sorry Hinagiku-san I still can't figure out that one of the most smart, beautiful, strong, respected and popular girl in Hakuou fell in love with a screw-up like me" Hayate said

"But you know I consider myself lucky because for once in my life I can truly love someone again" then he face Hinagiku and smile "Thank you Hinagiku-san".

Hina just stare at him and did the unexpected she kiss Hayate, the kiss was long and passionate and full of love, her hands embrace his neck while he hold her waist for support, after a few more second they stopped kissing, separated from each other's lips gasping for air.

"Even if you're a screw-up, your my screw-up don't forget that" Hina said before she gave him a swift kiss on the cheeks then burying herself with her blanket which by the way they are sharing.

"Goodnight Hinagiku-san"

"Goodnight Hayate-kun" she replied with a smile and thought '_if this is a dream I hope it last forever'_.

That was the most relaxing night for both of them.

The next morning

Hinagiku woke up feeling great, she smell her bed his scent still linger in it, she went down and the delicious aroma greeted her in the kitchen and saw Hayate cooking.

"Good morning Hayate-kun"

"Good morning Hinagiku-san, how was your sleep, I'm sorry if I was hogging the blanket last night"

"Don't worry about it Hayate-kun it was the best sleep I've ever had in ages"

"Glad to hear that Hinagiku-san"

"By the way, where's mom?"

"She went out and buy some groceries, I told her I'll come with her but she insisted that I stay here when you wake up so I've you breakfast instead"

"So what did you cook exactly?" ask Hinagiku curiously.

"It's a cheese omelet with a glaze of honey, I hope you like it".

Hinagiku tasted the dish, it was delicious the honey balance the saltiness of the cheese and the natural taste of the egg "I love it Hayate-kun, thank you".

Hayate looks at her and said "There's one left to complete it"

"Huh what do you mean?"

He leans down meeting her eyes his hand cupping hers left cheek then he close the gap between them and their lips collided.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter.. I'm currently doing chapter 4**


	4. My Precious Princess(part 1)

**My Precious Princess**

Hinagiku was surprise of the butler's action but she just pushes the thought back and deepened the kiss, and because the two was preoccupied they didn't notice Yukiji was standing at the doorframe.

"What the hell!" Yukiji shouted in surprise.

Both teens froze at the spot and slowly turning their heads they saw a very embarrass looking Yukiji looking at them.

At the same time Mrs. Katsura arrived.

"Oh Yukiji, your finally awake, could help me with this" Mrs. Katsura said trying to hand the grocery bags to Yukiji but she was still frozen at her spot, then she finally spoke.

"Mom what is mister Ayasaki doing here this early in the morning cooking breakfast for Hina and more importanlly why did he kiss her?" Yukiji ask while pointing at the said boy.

"He stayed here for the night with Hina" saying that both of Hinagiku and Hayate's face turned crimson red

"Where did he sleep?"

"With Hina"

"But I thought we only have one extra futon"

"Your right we only have one extra futon that was the one you were using"

"So he slept on the floor?"

"No they slept on the same bed, why will he sleep on the floor that will hurt his back and for the kiss part maybe it's better if you ask them yourself" Mrs. Katsura said nonchalantly.

Then she glared at them "so Ayasaki I hope you have a very good explanation for this?"

Silence yet again filled the room unlit Hinagiku spoke "Sister plea-" she stop mid-sentence when Hayate step in front of her, "Apparently I don't have an explanation for what you just saw, but I can't deny my feeling for Hinagiku-san anymore, I know the I'm the most unluckiest guy in the whole universe" he pause for a while and took a deep breath " I know that I can't solve all of her problems but I can promise you that she won't face them alone, I'll never leave her side and most of all I will protect her with my life, that's how I love you sister, that's how I love Hinagiku Katsura".

Tears was forming in Hinagiku's eyes she was happy that he loves him that much "Hayate-kun", meanwhile Yukiji just stare at the boy.

"I'll let you off the hook Ayasaki" a huge smile form on Hayates' face and immediately embrace Hinagiku.

"Thank you Sensei" then Hataye bow to show his gratitude.

"But if you ever made Hinagiku cry, no matter how inhuman you are a will literally kill you Ayasaki, is that understood?"

"Don't worry Sensei; I'll never let that happen".

With that Yukiji smile "So welcome to the family"

It only took Hinagiku seconds before her realize what her sister said "what are you saying we are not getting married yet" she exclaimed but she was ignored.

"'Arah, you said "YET" does that mean you two are getting married in the future?" said Yukiji.

"I never thought that I will live to see the day that my little Hina-chan will have a boyfriend let alone getting married" said Mrs. Katsura with joy.

"You to mom"

"What are we waiting for bring out the booze"

"It's too early for that Yukiji"

"Fine, then how about lover boy here cook us some breakfast"

"Good idea, I really want to taste the cooking of the boy that capture Hina-chan's heart"

"Mom"

"It's ok Hinagiku-san" with that said Hayate started cooking "Um, Mrs. Katsura my I use the food that you bought?" Hayate ask.

"Help yourself Ayasaki-kun"

After a few minutes Hayate serve an aromatic cheese omelet with tomato sauce.

* * *

_Currently in the Violet mansion _

"Maria!" shouted a very angry blonde haired girl

"What's the problem Nagi?" ask the said maid.

"Were is Hayate, I haven't seen him all morning"

'Should I tell her that Hayate is at Hinagiku-san right now?' thought Maria, "I don't really know Nagi, how about you text him or better yet call him and ask where he is"

Nagi reach for her phone dialed Hayate's number then a familiar ring continued for a while until the voice of the said boy was heard. "Hayate where are you, what took you so long to pick the phone?" Nagi shouted.

"What a surprise that you awake this early on a Saturday Mistress Nagi"

"Don't change the subject you idiot, just answer my question, where the hell are you and what happened to you last night?"

"Last night?" 'Maybe I should think before I speak here, if I told her everything she'll think something different' Hayate thought. "I um-well how can I say this without making it weird"

"Just tell already!" said by a very annoyed Nagi.

"I'm at the Katsura residence all night" blurted Hayate.

"And what were you doing at Hinagiku's all night, if I may ask"

"Well, I sorted something with Segawa-san last night and I lost track time I happen to pass by at the Katsura house hold and Mrs. Katsura invited me and it was getting late so she insisted that I stay for the night, so don't worry Mistress" said Hayate.

"When are you coming back, because it's getting boring here without you" said Nagi.

"Well I promise Hinagiku-san that I'll help her with preparing the cultural festival today so on the weekdays it'll be ready, so I guess I be back tomorrow afternoon if that is ok with you Mistress"

Nagi was thinking hard about this situation 'I guess I can give him this as his day-off or something' she said to herself, "Sure why not but promise me that you'll come back tomorrow, OK" Nagi said.

"Thank you Mistress and I will".

With that Hayate end the call and put his phone back in his pocket and look at Hinagiku who was standing right in front him looking a bit worried.

"Was it really right to lie to her Hayate-kun?" ask Hinagiku.

* * *

_Flash back_

"Um Mistress Nagi is calling me" said Hayate

"Won't you answer it Hataye-kun?" said Hinagiku.

"I am I'm just thinking of a way to tell her the situation" said Hayate.

"Just tell that you sorted out things with Izumi and you happened to pass by here and mom offered you to because it was getting really late"

_End of flashback_

* * *

"I know it was wrong but I don't think that knowing that we are dating is good for Mistress Nagi, I'm still her butler" this being said Hayate notice that Hinagiku look sad about what he just said.

"But you will always be my precious Princess" she was surprise about what he said.

"You're just saying that because I'm here" she said trying to hide her crimson face.

"What I said is true Hinagiku-san, no matter how the worlds turn, how people see you, you will always be the Princess in my world" Hayate said, then he continued "and someday I will be your Prince"

"I don't like you to be my Prince" Hina said.

"Eh, Why?" ask Hayate.

"Because Prince are only brave in stories"

"If that's the case then, I will be your Knight who is always by your side" Hayate said then lean closer to Hina and kiss her passionately and Hina accepted the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Hina look at Hayate and said "I think that we should be going to school so that I can check if the preparations are going smoothly"

Then a sudden knock from the door was heard.

"I'll get it" shouted Yukiji

They heard the door open, both Hayate and Hinagiku was curious who it was, then the heard Yukiji saying "Hey little girl what are you doing here?"

'Don't tell me it's her' thought Hayate.

'I forgot about her' said Hinagiku to herself

* * *

**This chapter I guess it will be a 2 or 3 part..  
Sorry for the cliffhanger  
please enjoy  
review and follow **


	5. My Precious Princess(part 2)

**My Precious Princess**** (Part 2)**

"Hello little girl" said Yukiji. 'She looks Familiar, o well"

"Hello my name is Alice, I'm looking for my Mama and Papa" said the girl.

"What do they look like?" ask Yukiji.

"My Mama has pink hair and beautiful golden eyes, and my Papa has light blue hair and always wear a butler uniform" finish by the girl.

Yukiji became silent unlit she turn around "Ayasaki!" she shouted "how dare you touch my sister and get her pregnant and did not even tell me"

"It n-n-n-n-n-not what you think" Hayate said while trying to convince the older woman.

Then Hina step in and smack Yukiji with a dictionary "Are you an idiot or something, you always see me and have you ever seen me pregnant?" Hina exclaimed.

"Now that i think about it" Yukiji said "Then who is this girl here?"

"She's Alice she lives with Hina at the Violet Mansion" explained Hayate.

"You didn't answer my question Ayasaki" Yukiji said while crossing her arms.

"She's Tennousu-san's niece" said Hina.

"Tennousu, you mean Athena Tennousu the board chairman of Hakuo, that Tennousu-san" said Yukiji while looking at Alice.

"Yes pretty much" said Hayate.

"I understand why she knows Hina" then she look at Hayate "but how does she even know about you Ayasaki?"

"It's a long story and-" he look Hina who signaling him that they need to go "-I'll tell next time sensei" said Hayate before picking up Hinagiku bridal style and Alice on his back and dash towards the door.

"Hey wait I'm not done talking with you" Yujiki just sigh before closing the door.

"Why are you so worried Yukiji, you know that Hayate will always protect her" Mrs. Katsura said to Yukiji.

"I know that but"

"Have fate on your sister" Mrs. Katsura said, then Yukiji only look at the older woman.

**Meanwhile.**

"Um, Hayate-kun I think we are far enough" Hina said while looking back.

Hayate then put Hina and Alice down, then they star walking towards Hakuo, suddenly Hina stop and grab Hayates sleeves "Um Hataye-kun c-c-can w-w-we h-h-ho-hold h-h-ha-hands u-u-until w-w-we re-re-reach t-t-t-he school?" Hina said while trying to hide her red face.

"I would love to M'lady" Hayate said before capturing Hinagiku's hand with his own and kiss it. With that the her face heat up to the point that smoke was coming out of her head.

The walk to Hackuo was silent but unusually comfortable for Hina because she was not really use to feeling this kind of emotions.

The school was now in sight, Hayate, Hinagiku and Alice.

_If this is a dream i wish it never ends, _Hina snap out her own thoughts when Hayate suddenly stop.

"What's wrong Hayate-kun?" ask Hina.

"We're already at the gate Hinagiku-san" Hayate said.

Suddenly Hina felt a little sad because any moment they let go of each others hand and Hayate somehow notice it, "Hinagiku-san you know its Saturday and almost all of the students are busy with their booths so" with that said Hayate just tighten his grip and the smile that faded awhile ago just return to Hina's face.

The three of them walk to the front of the clock tower where Hayate leaves Alice to Hina and Hina to do her work for the festival.

_Hina's POV._

'_I wonder what Hayate-kun is doing right now?'_

"You know if your wondering what Hayate is doing right now why don't you just call him" i whip my head at Alice.

"I would love to but he said that he will do something and I don't want to be a bother to him" I _said to her._

"You know he will not think that, he loves you to much to do that" with that said I felt my face heat up.

"How do you even know this kind of stuff"

"I just do" said Alice in a singsong manner.

_Hayate's POV._

'_I know that I said to Hinagiku-san that I'll be doing something but I really don't have any ideas'._

Then suddenly I felt something hug me from behind and when I turn around it was Ruka-san.

"Hey Hayate how have you been?" she ask

"I'm alright, by the way why are you here Ruka-san?"

"Well my manager told me that your school is have it's cultural festival and I was going to perform in it, by the way I'm going to sing my new solo to" she explain.

"What kind of song?" i ask.

"A love song, I was planning to change my pace try new thing, and my manager keeps on begging me so yeah" Then something pop in my mind.

"Ruka-san can I ask you a favor" I ask

"Sure thing Hayate what is it?"

"Can I sing with you" i said

"A-are you sure?" she ask a bit surprise.

"Yes I know this a bit selfish of but-" she cut me off and said.

"Sure thing Hayate-kun and I wont ask why your doing this, but can you memorize the lyrics and tone of the song by Monday night?"

"I'm not sure hehehe" I said nervously.

"How about you practice with me tonight at my trailer, sounds good?" she said "Look at the time got to go Hayate-kun see you tonight" She said before running.

'I wish Hinagiku-san will love this'.


End file.
